wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWings
SeaWings are dragons ruled by Queen Coral living underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Blister. However, she could not locate her allies after the attack and destruction of the Summer Palace, because the SeaWings had fled to the unlocated Deep Palace. Their alliance broke afterwards. Click here for a list of SeaWings. Description SeaWings commonly range from a scale color of blues and greens, although Anemone is pale blue with hints of light pink. Considering that only Anemone was pink, the coloring may be an indication that the dragon is an animus. They have webbed talons and long, powerful tails, which make them excellent swimmers and can be used defensively. They also have gills on their necks that allow them to breathe underwater. They also have a spine that starts from their snouts to in between their horns. SeaWings also have glow-in-the-dark stripes located on their tails, snouts, underbellies, sides, and the undersides (all appendages) of their wings, which are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during conversation. Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, and Queen Coral, have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are not shown on the cover of The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe have only starbursts on their wings. All SeaWings have brilliant eyes that can see in extremely dark surroundings. The Royal Family The royal family of the SeaWings has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, Gill, had multiple eggs. Almost all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed, other than Tsunami, whose egg was taken by Webs, Anenome, whose egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected. It was later discovered that Orca, who had hidden animus powers, had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that she wouldn't have any competition for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. Currently there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Orca, and Anemone. Queen Coral also said they have had an animus in a few genrations. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, see in the dark, and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through water. Their glow-in-the-dark stripes are not usually used for vision purposes, as the SeaWing tribe is the only tribe known to be able to see in pitch dark surroundings. The stripes are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater language of SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. Though they have all those abilities they really have no weapons: No fire. This is because they are Seawings, water dwellers. They really only have weapons in water. SeaWings can be driven insane by a deprivation of water. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish Gill in the SkyWing Arena in a battle with Tsunami in The Dragonet Prophecy. They lose all sense, and will do anything to get water, including drinking their own blood. Seawings can also be animus but only seen in the Royal Family. Gallery Seawings2.png Seawing1.jpg SeawingTsunami.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone Tsunamipaint.png Tsunami..jpg|Tsunami Tsunami drawing.jpg HNI 0030.jpg PICT0001.jpg|By River-the-SeaWing Squid.jpg|Squid Orca.png|Orca 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's Statue FinishedTsunami.png|SeaWing or Tsunami model|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:FinishedTsunami.png Book 2.jpg Letyouin.png Sea Dragon.jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing. Tsunami SeaWing.jpg.png dragonets2.png SeaWings1.jpg Tsunami the SeaWing.png Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 4.55.39 PM.png|SeaWing list SeaWing eye.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-08 at 6.00.06 PM.png 6.png Flauklet.png SeaWing.jpeg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud. Lineart by Joy Ang. DSCF3447.JPG Sutherland fire.jpg Tide The SeaWing.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 4.JPG|A SeaWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone. Whirlpool.JPG|Art by Clover Stone Photo on 4-17-14 at 1.14 PM #3.jpeg|SeaWing breaking_bad___tsunami_by_bordercallie125-d7e5bwy.jpg|Tsunami Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing 140619_0003.jpg|Tsunami the seawing by Wolf-Dragon-14 SeaWing.png|SeaWing eye Webs Headshot 2.png|Webs Headshot 2014-08-31 14.04.08.png Wings of Sea.png Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.07.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 4.46.53 PM.png QueenClam for QueenClam.png QueenCoral.png|By QueenClam Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SeaWing History Category:LH Characters